Skin Deep
by Teobi
Summary: A Ginger/Mrs. Howell ficlet. The two women take a stroll and have a heart-to-heart. I don't think there are many fics with just these two, but I'm very fond of them both and think they have much to learn from each other.


Ginger was enjoying a leisurely stroll along a well worn path, admiring all the different tropical flowers. Tucked behind her ear was a radiant red and orange hibiscus that perfectly matched her hair. It was mid afternoon and everything was tranquil. Sunlight filtered through palm trees and made banana leaves glow bright green. As she bent to examine a small pink flower, something rustled behind her and she spun round, startled. She let out her breath in a sigh of relief. It wasn't a headhunter or an angry ape. It was Mrs. Howell, out for a stroll of her own.

"Ginger, darling. How lovely to see you. May I walk along with you, dear?"

Ginger smiled, dismissing her thudding heart. "Of course, Mrs. Howell. I'd be delighted."

Mrs. Howell trotted over, parasol twirling on her shoulder. As they walked along, she admired a nearby field of hibiscus with its wash of vibrant colors. "How beautiful," she murmured.

'It is," said Ginger, her gaze following Lovey's. "I come here when I want peace and quiet."

Mrs. Howell looked mildly worried. "Oh dear, I do hope I'm not intruding. You will tell me, won't you dear, if I'm being a nuisance?"

Ginger shook her head no. The flower didn't even fall out of her hair. "You're never a nuisance, Mrs. Howell. Not like a certain First Mate we could mention."

The two women continued along the path, looking at various flowers. They didn't know all their names but both agreed you didn't need one to be beautiful. A rose by any other name was still a rose.

"The Professor would know," said Mrs. Howell. "He's so awfully clever. Don't you think?"

"Yes, he is." Ginger's eyes sparkled. "When he uses all those big words, I just smile and nod. Then one day I found that I understood him quite by accident. I must have been listening all along!" Her shoulders hitched as she gave a Monroe-esque giggle.

"You know, Ginger, when we were first shipwrecked, I'm afraid I distrusted you rather a lot. Thurston kept engaging you in his naughty little schemes and I freely admit that I was a little jealous. But I've grown to like you very much. You're not just beautiful and elegant. You're warm, and kind, and generous."

Ginger was touched by the compliment but a little taken aback by the admission of jealousy. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Mrs. Howell. I never had any intention of seducing your husband. I was just doing what I'd always done, using men to my own advantage. I'm afraid I was taught to do it by Hollywood. Do whatever you have to do to get whatever you want. I'm not so much like that anymore. I hope you've noticed that I don't collude with Mr. Howell like I used to in the early days."

"I have noticed, dear. Nowadays you use your obvious attractions for the benefit of us all, to help us in our rescue attempts, when I'm quite sure you don't enjoy it."

"Well it's not all bad," said Ginger.

"Really, dear? Robots, mad scientists, gorillas... "

"Russian cosmonauts, Tongo... "

They caught each other's eye and laughed.

"I envied you too, Mrs. Howell. You found love. Real, everlasting love."

"It came at a price, Ginger. We eloped, Thurston and I, because my mother disapproved of him. But yes, I wouldn't change a thing about Thurston, even when I want to whack him with my parasol!" Lovey shook her parasol for emphasis. "But I think you've found love too. With a certain knowledgeable gentleman who would know the exact name of that lovely little shrub over there."

Ginger looked shocked. "Mrs. Howell! What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting, my dear Miss Grant, that you and the Professor share a certain chemistry that, should it be contained in one of his little glass jars, would spontaneously combust and blow us all to smithereens!"

The flower in Ginger's hair was suddenly at odds with the alarmed look on her face.

"Don't say you're speechless, Ginger. You know exactly what, and who, I'm talking about."

"But what a thing to say! As though the Professor and I have some kind of explosive... " Ginger's expression turned dreamy. "Am I that obvious?" she asked, breathily.

"You _do_ know what I'm talking about," said Mrs. Howell, delighted that their angel on the island had momentarily let her guard down.

"I've fallen for him," Ginger admitted. "The way he wrinkles his brow and frowns in exasperation. And strokes his chin. Thusly." Ginger copied a few of the Professor's mannerisms to entertain her walking companion, who giggled at their shared secret. "And he trusts me. I mean, really trusts me, with his lotions and potions. I enjoy helping him. Everything he says is interesting and he never talks down to me. Most men just want me for- well, you know. But the Professor likes me for my mind."

"And what an attractive mind you have, dear."

Ginger glanced at Lovey with consternation. "Mrs. Howell! I'm serious!"

Mrs. Howell nodded. "I know, dear. I know exactly what you mean."

They walked on a little further. A pretty little parakeet with bright green feathers took flight from a nearby banana tree, startling Mrs. Howell.

"He must be waiting for Gilligan," said Ginger. "I've never known a boy with so many animal friends."

Mrs. Howell took it upon herself to link arms with Ginger, who was very pleasantly surprised by the gesture. "I'm so glad we bumped into each other," she said. "I rarely get the chance to really talk to you. I often wonder what you make of all this-" Mrs. Howell waved her parasol at the trees. "It's quite a comedown from someone used to glitz and glamour."

"And for you, Mrs. Howell. All those High Society balls, rubbing shoulders with financial wizards, never having to worry about a penny." Ginger shuddered ever so slightly, enough for Mrs. Howell to understand there were things Ginger didn't like to talk about.

"Yes, well- it only gets one so far. I mean, look where we ended up, even with all our physical and financial advantages. The middle of nowhere, and covered in flies."

Ginger looked around, seeing just one fly and a couple of industrious bees. She smiled to herself. Long-standing society ladies like Mrs. Howell were allowed to be dramatic.

"Still, it's not all bad. If we hadn't taken that little boat trip then I'd never have met the beautiful and talented Ginger Grant, star of stage and screen."

Ginger mulled the words over and concluded that Mrs. Howell hadn't been sarcastic. She was too well bred to do that to her friends, although Ginger knew she had a tongue sharper than a cutthroat razor. The actress felt her cheeks go warm and it was nothing to do with the sun. "And I'd never have met you, Mrs. Howell. You're the very definition of beauty, elegance and grace. Mr. Howell loves you very much."

They weren't far from the huts now. The forest path opened into a leaf and twig strewn clearing where sun spots dappled the ground. In the corner was a small pile of banana skins. It touched Ginger's heart, although she wasn't sure why.

"Gilligan Was Here," she murmured.

"Gilligan is everywhere," said Mrs. Howell. "But he is funny, and it would be rather dull without him."

On cue, they heard Gilligan shout from somewhere in the distance, followed by an answering call from Mary Ann. They exited the clearing, shading their eyes from the sun and enjoying the ocean breezes washing over their skin.

"Beauty comes in all forms, I suppose," said Mrs. Howell. "Although I will never get used to sand everywhere."

Ginger caught sight of the Professor, deep in discussion with the Skipper. She had no idea what he was discussing this time, but she knew it would be educational, full of long, Latin words, and that he would be happy to see her no matter what.

"Well, dear, I enjoyed that walk very much." Mrs. Howell patted Ginger's arm and they separated. "But now I'm in need of an afternoon pick-me-up. You're very welcome to join me, but I rather think your sights are set elsewhere."

Ginger ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "Do I look all right?"

"You look ravishing. But then you always do." Mrs. Howell plucked a tiny green feather from Ginger's gown, keeping it for herself as a reminder of their day. "Now go and teach that man a thing or two that he doesn't know."

"Believe me, Mrs. Howell. I'm working on it."

Ginger and Mrs. Howell parted ways with a promise to walk together more often. And while they both agreed that it's nice to be beautiful, human beings were fickle whereas the beauty of nature was forever.

And so was their friendship.


End file.
